Mewtwo Returns
by lovecartoonsandanime
Summary: Ash and the gang meet up with Mewtwo again, but Giovanni is after him. Will the gang be able to help? Spoiler; this story is about how Ash get's Mewtwo.


**Mewtwo Returns**

Mount Quena was the highest mountain peak in Johto and only pokemon lived there. It was said to have the purest coolest water that you could ever drink, and it's said to have healing properties. No human had ever set foot on Mount Quena, because dangerous storms happened round Mount Quena every now and again, so it was impossible for humans to set foot there. Apart from many bug pokemon living there, the main pokemon that lived there was a pokemon called Mewtwo, surrounded by lots of other pokemon.

Mewtwo was thinking about his past; being created from the DNA of Mew from the scientists of New Island, and then ending up as a slave to Giovanni, head of Team Rocket. After Mewtwo realised that Giovanni was only using for his greed, he escaped from Team Rocket's headquarters and flew back to New Island. Mewtwo hated humans because of Giovanni and wanted to destroy the world to kill all humans. To carry out his plan, he invited some trainers to New Island to battle him. After defeating the trainers he stole all their pokemon and cloned them. He intended to destroy the world and have only him and his cloned as the only living lives on Earth.

What made Mewtwo change his mind was a pokemon trainer named Ash Ketchum. Ash was one of trainers on New Island, along with Tomo, Brock and Misty, and it was Ash's brave deed that made Mewtwo decide to not destroy the world. What happened was that Mew arrived on New Island and Mew and Mewtwo began to fight each other. In the process Ash ran between Mew and Mewtwo's attacks to stop them from fighting, because their fighting was hurting both the trainer's pokemon and the cloned pokemon. Mewtwo was surprised that Ash sacrificed his life to save the pokemon; it made him realise that not all humans were bad and saw the error of his ways. Mewtwo then took his cloned pokemon with him to a faraway place where he and his pokemon could live freely and he had come to Mount Quena, where he knew that no humans could bother him there. But sometimes Mewtwo wondered what he was doing on Earth, since he was a copy from the legendary pokemon Mew.

Bad news was that Giovanni, head of Team Rocket, was searching for Mewtwo; Giovanni intended to have Mewtwo under his control again. He wanted to use Mewtwo's power to conquer the world. When Giovanni's men found Mewtwo's location, Giovanni was pleased and ordered his men to standby for his orders. "You will be under my control again Mewtwo," Giovanni said out loud "and this time there will be no mercy". Mewtwo had no idea that trouble would be appearing to him soon.

Meanwhile the gang were walking down the path that was near Mount Quena. "Say Brock, where exactly are we?" asked Ash. "We are at a valley called Purity Canyon," replied Brock, looking at the guide book, "and that mountain we see there is called Mount Quena, the highest peak in all of Johto". "How do we get past this place?" asked Misty. "Well it says that it is impossible on foot," replied Brock "and the only to get across is by the bus that comes across once a month. And it leaves today". "Oh no," said Ash "I hope we do catch because I don't want to stay here for a month to wait for the next bus". The gang ran down the path, hoping they would catch the bus before they left.

Rain started to pour down at that time and it was heavy. When the gang got to the bus stop, they saw a woman there wearing a pink rain coat. "Excuse me, but has the bus that comes here arrived yet?" asked Ash. "I'm afraid you just missed it," said the woman "the bus just left a minute ago". "Oh great," said Ash "now what are we supposed to do?" The woman invited the gang to the log cabin near the bus stop for shelter from the rain.

Meanwhile the bus was moving carefully along the mountain road. The road was steep and dangerous and the bus driver was making sure not to let any accidents happen. Suddenly a big gust of very strong winds swept the bus into the air, spinning it around. The bus driver and passengers were screaming, fearing for their lives. But then a blue light surrounded the bus and made the bus land safely back onto the road. The bus driver had no idea what had happened, but she drove the bus again before anything else happened.

What had happened was because of Mewtwo; he used confusion to save the bus. He had made a lair for himself within Mount Quena, and was using a computer screen to see what was happening outside Mount Quena. A cloned Pikachu, a cloned Growlithe and a cloned Meowth were with him and were surprised about Mewtwo saving the humans inside the bus. Mewtwo explained that if any accidents happened, rescuers would come and that their home would be disturbed by them. He also declined that it had nothing to do with compassion for humans. Mewtwo felt that there was no need for him to connect with any humans, after how he was treated by them in the past.

Back at the log cabin, the woman introduced herself as Luna Carson and explained that she was a biologist and studied pokemon habitats. "So Luna how do we get across Purity Canyon?" asked Ash "I mean I don't mean to sound impatient, but I don't want to stay here for a whole month to catch the bus". "Well there is another way," replied Luna "you can take a canoe ride down Purity River, which goes all the way through Purity Canyon". "Wow I would love to take a canoe ride down there, because I love being around water" said Misty. "Uh excuse me Misty," said Brock "you won't like this canoe ride, because lots of bug pokemon live down Purity River and they're said to be the guardians of Purity Canyon and Mount Quena". "Oh some bugs won't stop me down on the river" said Misty. "Yes it would Misty," said Ash "every time we do see bug pokemon, even by any lakes or streams, you would scream like a maniac and run to get away from them". "Yeah like that time in the Orange Islands when we saw some Caterpie by a pond, you ran away from them like crazy" said Tomo. "Yeah and that time in Kanto when we were near a stream you ran away from some Paras and Venonat" said Ash. "And not long ago you ran away from a lake because some Metapod and Kakuna were living in a tree" said Brock. "Okay, okay I've got your point" said Misty, who didn't like being reminded of those times. "It may be best that you don't go down Purity River then," said Luna "but since you do like water Misty, I will introduce you to the water we have here".

Luna led a bucket down to a stream next to the log cabin and lifted it out again. Next she filled a metal cup full of the water in the bucket and let Brock try the water first. "Oh wow!" cried Brock, after trying the water, "this water is the most delicious water I have ever tasted". Misty tried it next. "I agree with Brock," she said "I feel so refreshed after drinking it". Ash tried it next. "Wow, this water makes me feel like that my inner soul has just been cleaned" he said. Tomo liked the water as well and asked for seconds at once. Pikachu, Growlithe and Togepi liked the water as well. Misty asked Luna why the water is so delicious. "Well this water comes from Mount Quena," said Luna "and there is a lake up there called Clarity Lake, which is where this water comes from". Brock suggested that they go over Mount Quena to leave Purity Canyon. "Oh you can't do that," said Luna "terrible weather such as typhoons, blizzards and thunderstorms happen around here, so trying to climb up Mount Quena is very dangerous. That's why only pokemon can live on Mount Quena; they can stand the harsh weather around here". Just then Ash had an idea. "We could use my Dragonite to fly over Mount Quena," he said "Dragonite can fly through harsh weathers". Tomo, Misty and Brock all thought that was a good idea and even Luna agreed with that idea.

Ash was just about to switch his Sentret for his Dragonite, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" asked Misty. A man and a young girl were at the door. "Please excuse us for coming here so late," said the man "but we have been doing research round here and we need a place to rest for the night". Luna gladly let them in to spend the night. The man introduced himself as Cullen Calix, a famous researcher and expert on medicines, and the young girl was called Domino. Apparently Luna and Cullen had heard of each other from each other's research. Cullen explained that he wished to climb up Mount Quena and check out Clarity Lake; he had discovered from a sample of the lake that it had healing properties for both human and pokemon. "I wish to find out the secrets of Clarity Lake and reveal them". Luna feared that may not be a good idea, because not of only the bad weather, but because other researches might keep on coming to Mount Quena and may destroy the habitat of Mount Quena. Cullen saw Luna's point.

Suddenly some little fire crackers went off in the cabin. It was Team Rocket; they had come to steal the gang's pokemon again. "What on earth do you three want?" said Brock. "We are here to take Pikachu and any other pokemon you have twerp" said Jessie. James got out tow coils of wire rope and used them to grab Pikachu and Growlithe. "Hey give back Pikachu and Growlithe!" shouted Ash. "Not a chance twerp," said Jessie "James, Meowth it's time to depart". Jessie, James and Meowth jumped into their balloon and floated away. "They shouldn't fly a balloon around here," said Luna "it's reckless and dangerous to try and fly a balloon in the weather around this area". "We have to do something though," said Ash "otherwise Tomo and I won't be able to get Pikachu and Growlithe back". Luna got some ropes of the wall of the cabin and some other climbing gear. "It's risky, but climbing up Mount Quena maybe the only way of saving Pikachu and Growlithe" she said. The gang and Cullen and Domino agreed with Luna.

Luna, the gang, Cullen and Domino climbed up Mount Quena together by rope. "We must be careful while climbing up here," said Luna "you can never tell what will happen while climbing up here". Cullen asked Domino if she was okay and Domino told him that she was. Strong gusts of wind and rockslides happened, but no one got hurt. They didn't make Ash and Tomo give up of getting Pikachu and Growlithe back from Team Rocket. Meanwhile Team Rocket was having trouble riding their balloon in the wind. "I think we should have used our gliders for this" said James. "You should have thought of that sooner" said Meowth. The balloon began flying sideways in the wind. Suddenly the balloon flew to where Luna, the gang, Cullen and Domino were and ended up crashing into them. The hook that held the rope clung onto the balloon and soon everyone was hanging onto the balloon. The balloon flew higher into the sky and soon it was flying over the top of Mount Quena.

Meanwhile Domino was looking at Mount Quena through some binoculars that had some scanning technology equipped with. Through the binoculars she saw a shape of a pokemon within the mountain; it was Mewtwo. She also saw a Pikachu, a Meowth and a Growlithe with Mewtwo. "This looks interesting," she whispered "I better send these scans to Giovanni at once". Truth is Domino was a member of Team Rocket. Giovanni had seen Domino's pictures on a screen, while he was in his helicopter on the way to Mount Quena. "You escaped me once Mewtwo," said Giovanni, while looking at the screen, "but this time I will not let it happen again. And your friends will become useful to me too. 009 proceed with the operations at once".

Mewtwo saw the humans through a window in his lair and was surprised to see Ash, Tomo, Misty and Brock. He remembered them from before. 'Could this be an accident,' he thought 'or is it something more?' He didn't know what to expect.

At that time, Domino climbed up the rope and got into the balloon. "Hey, who are you?" said Jessie. Luna, Ash, Tomo, Brock, Misty and Cullen climbed up to the balloon. "Domino, what are you doing?" asked Cullen. Domino chuckled. "Domino is my name," she said "but I am also called 009 and the black tulip, a member of Team Rocket". Everyone was surprised by that. "I've heard of you" said Jessie. "So have I," said James "you're an elite officer of Team Rocket". "That's correct," said Domino "and I have heard of you Jessie and James. You're known as the clowns of Team Rocket". Jessie and James didn't like being called that. "Wait a second Domino," said Cullen "don't you work at the pokemon institute?" "I do," replied Domino "but Team Rocket has their agents working everywhere. That way we can blend in everywhere and report to headquarters now and again". She burst the balloon and flew away on a glider to where Team Rocket helicopters were flying. Luna, Cullen and the gang ended up falling into Clarity Lake, while Jessie, James and Meowth just flew away towards the ground in the balloon.

Jessie, James and Meowth ended up crashing on the ground next to a mountain cliff. "I think we need to sort out our traveling styles for mountains" sighed Jessie, who was relieved to be on the ground. "I agree with that" said Meowth. "Still we succeeded on stealing Pikachu and Growlithe" said James. When he looked at the wire ropes that Pikachu and Growlithe were tied up with he realised that they were gone and the ropes were broken. "The ropes must have snapped when our balloon crashed" said Meowth. Jessie saw Pikachu and Growlithe standing not far from where they were. Pikachu and Growlithe were growling at Team Rocket; they were not happy about being taken away from Ash and Tomo, and they let out a flamethrower and thunderbolt at Team Rocket.

Suddenly a thunderbolt and a flamethrower attack stopped Pikachu and Growlithe. It was from Mewtwo's Pikachu and Growlithe. Mewtwo's Pikachu and Growlithe began to talk to Ash Pikachu and Tomo's Growlithe. "That's interesting," said Meowth "that Pikachu and Growlithe seem to know the twerps Pikachu and Growlithe. They are angry because we have trespassed on their home and humans have arrived here. They want to live somewhere where humans cannot see them". "They must not like humans then" said James.

The cloned Pikachu and Growlithe were just about to start a fight with Pikachu and Growlithe, when someone said 'Stop' to them. It was Mewtwo; he had seen the commotion and didn't want his Pikachu and Growlithe to fight. "Nothing will be gained from fighting," said Mewtwo "when we last battled the pokemon, we were copied from, we realised that we were neither stronger nor weaker than them". Team Rocket was confused by what Mewtwo was talking about. "What do you suppose that pokemon means?" whispered Jessie. "I haven't got the faintest idea," whispered James "I guess something happened with them and we never saw it". Truth is Team Rocket was there on New Island, when Mewtwo cloned the pokemon, but Mewtwo erased their memories of that event too, which was why Jessie, James and Meowth didn't remember them. Mewtwo saw the Team Rocket helicopters getting closer to Mount Quena. "I searched for a place like this so that I could live in secret and in peace," he said "but now since humans have found us here, we may need to find another location to live".

The cloned Pikachu didn't like what Mewtwo said and spoke out. "That Pikachu is saying that they should stay and fight," said Meowth "this is our home and we should defend it". Then the cloned Pikachu spoke to Pikachu. "You know what the world is like outside Mount Quena don't you Pikachu?" Meowth translated "as you were born in that world you are free to walk about in it and go wherever it is you want to go. As for us clone pokemon we always have to hide, because we would just end up experimented by humans. Since we are only copies, we do not belong in this beautiful world". Jessie understood how the cloned Pikachu felt; she was always treated like a misfit ever since she was a child. "That's why I fight," she said "I fight to own my place in this world".

Just then Ash's Pikachu spoke next. "The twerps Pikachu is saying that the cloned Pikachu is wrong about thinking that it doesn't belong in this world," said Meowth "my trainer always says that all pokemon are special; no matter what we look like or no matter what we are. He also says that anyone has the right to live in this world, whether they are human or pokemon". "Wow," said James "that twerp certainly knows how to speak kind words". "He certainly does" said Jessie. The Cloned Pikachu did end up a bit surprised what Pikachu just said; but it still intended to fight the humans that were invading on their homeland. Some of the other cloned pokemon agreed with the cloned Pikachu. Mewtwo still thought they needed to look for a new place to live.

Meanwhile the gang had just come out of the lake they landed in. Ash and Tomo were not happy; they wanted Pikachu and Growlithe back. Cullen decided that they needed to head over to the island, where Team Rocket's balloon crashed. Lisa got the idea that they could make a canoe out of a big fallen tree and use it to get across the lake. Ash released Chikorita from her pokeball and Brock released Weepinbell from his pokeball, and thanks to their razor leaf attacks the fallen tree was changed into a canoe. Everyone placed the canoe onto the lake, got into it, and paddled it at once. Misty saw Team Rocket's helicopters in the sky. "I hope Team Rocket doesn't find us" she said worriedly. Ash took out Togetic from her pokeball. "What are you doing Ash?" asked Cullen. "Since Team Rocket is here, I have a bad feeling that they will do something terrible here," said Ash "so we will need help. I'm going to send Togetic to get all the bug pokemon that roam around Purity Canyon, because the bug pokemon may be able to help us against Team Rocket". "Ash has the right idea," said Brock "Team Rocket is very bad news, so we will need all the help we can get". So Togetic flew off to find all the bug pokemon around Purity Canyon and Mount Quena.

Back with the cloned pokemon, the cloned Pikachu had gathered most of the other cloned pokemon and spoke to them. "That Pikachu is telling the other pokemon humans have invaded their home," Meowth translated "it's also saying that they should fight to save their home, and the pokemon are agreeing with it". "What will happen to us though?" asked James; he and Jessie were tied up by the clone Venasaur's vines. James's soon got his answer; he and Jessie were put in some sort of prison, in a cave, by the cloned pokemon. Meowth was with the cloned Meowth. "How come you're not in this prison with us?" asked Jessie. "Simple, because I am a pokemon," said Meowth "they don't like you because you two are humans". "You better find a way of getting us out of here" said James. "Ah don't worry," said Meowth "I will get you guys out of there some other time", and then Meowth left with the other pokemon. "That cat better not betray us" said Jessie.

Some of the cloned pokemon, who agreed with the clone Pikachu about fighting the humans to leave their home, started to swim across a lake to fight Team Rocket. Ash's Pikachu, Tomo's Growlithe and Meowth were with them too. They wanted to help. Mewtwo watched them go, worried about them. 'I feel that I should stop them and tell them to stay here to keep them safe,' he thought 'but I also feel that I should let them choose freely of what it is they want to do. I don't know what is right, their safety or their freedom'.

At that time Luna, Cullen and the gang had reached the other side of the lake and came to an area of Mount Quena, where there was a big spring lake. "I think this is the heart of Mount Quena" said Luna. Cullen took a sample of the spring and examined it on a minicomputer of his. "Wow," he said "the chemical makeup in this water is outstanding and it's off the charts. I think this is the source of Purity River". "I thought it would be," said Luna "that's why I hope that humans don't come here. I fear that if they do research here every day, it will ruin the habitat here".

Suddenly some baby pokemon came out of the bushes; they were baby Rhyhorn and baby female Nidoran. "Ahh they're so cute" said Misty. "Yeah and they look really healthy, even without a pokemon breeder around" said Brock. "This proves that Mount Quena is the perfect place for wild pokemon" said Luna. Ash knelt down to the baby Nidoran and Rhyhorn and tickled one of the Nidoran under the chin. The baby Nidoran liked that. "I wonder where their parents are" said Misty. Luna saw the adult Rhyhorn and Nidoqueen up on a cliff looking down on them. Ash looked at the Rhyhorn and Nidoqueen. 'I know those two pokemon' he thought. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again. 'Those two are the cloned Rhyhorn and Nidoqueen that Mewtwo created some time ago on New Island, which means Mewtwo is here'. Ash remembered Mewtwo and the event on New Island. His memories didn't get erased by Mewtwo because his psychic power protected him from Mewtwo's power. "Come we better leave now otherwise the pokemon will get nervous," said Luna "besides we still need to look for Pikachu and Growlithe". Ash and Tomo agreed with that because they wanted them back. So everyone left the area and started to walk down the stairs of the path back to the lake.

But then trouble occurred on Mount Quena. Team Rocket had arrived on Mount Quena and began attacking the cloned pokemon that wondered off from Mewtwo. Team Rocket planned to capture both Mewtwo and the cloned pokemon. They weakened the pokemon by firing sort of lasers at the pokemon, which made them paralysed. Then they tossed pokeballs, from their helicopters, at the pokemon to capture them. The real Pikachu, Growlithe and Meowth helped their clone counterparts to escape, but trying to escape from Team Rocket's helicopters was not easy.

The Pikachu's, Growlithe's and Meowth's were just about to get captured, but then a shadow ball attack interfered. It was Mewtwo; he had seen what had been happening and had come to rescue the pokemon. He used shadow ball again to attack the helicopters and used his psychic attack to free the pokemon from the pokeballs.

Just then Giovanni came out from his helicopter to speak to Mewtwo. "It has been a long time," he said "and I see that you are doing well". Mewtwo became really angry after seeing Giovanni. He hadn't forgotten the time when Giovanni made Mewtwo his slave. "Leave this place at once!" growled Mewtwo "I will show you no mercy if you don't". Giovanni snickered. "Your threats do not scare me," he said "I have now got better machinery that will deal with you". Two red floating machines surrounded Mewtwo and shocked him. Mewtwo raised his arms and attacked the machines using shadow ball. "Do not underestimate my power" Mewtwo said to Giovanni. "I can see that you have become more powerful," replied Giovanni "but I doubt you will be able to put up with this much longer". Domino and some other Team Rocket agents flew over to another island on Mount Quena, on their gliders. Giovanni's plan was to capture all the cloned pokemon and use them to blackmail Mewtwo into working for him. "Since you have made many friends, I wonder what you'll do if they are in danger" said Giovanni.

Back with Luna, Cullen and the gang, Domino had trapped them all with metal rings. "Sorry, but you being here is a bother to Team Rocket," Domino said to them "and I'm afraid you won't be leaving until our operation here is over". "What are you going to do?" asked Ash, angrily. "You'll see soon enough" replied Domino. They all went back to the area where the spring was. Domino saw the baby Nidoran and Rhyhorn and picked up one of the Nidoran. "Leave those baby pokemon alone!" shouted Luna. The Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn attacked to protect their children. But Domino threw a black coloured tulip at them and it shocked them. Then they got trapped by metal rings. "What on earth did you do?" asked Ash. "Well trainers normally catch pokemon using pokeballs," said Domino "but I like to use my electric black tulips and metal rings to capture them; it saves pokeballs that way. And to let you know we will be catching all the cloned pokemon here, not only to be under our demand but to be part of experiments, and of course to put Mewtwo under our demand". Ash was angry with what Domino just said. "Team Rocket is more disgusting than I thought you were!" he shouted. "Yeah!" agreed Tomo. "Say what you want," smirked Domino "but it won't change things".

Meanwhile Mewtwo and the clone pokemon made it to the island, where the other cloned pokemon were. Ash's Pikachu, Tomo's Growlithe, and Meowth were there too because they wanted to help. Even if Meowth was part of Team Rocket, he still wanted to help. "I was wondering you would turn up here" Domino said to Mewtwo. Giovanni turned up as well and had his two red machines with him. "I am going to give you a choice Mewtwo," he said, making an evil smile, "you can either surrender or belong to me, or you can just watch your cloned pokemon friends suffer". Domino threw four black tulips at the two Pikachu's and two Growlithe's and both of them got seriously hurt. Mewtwo was shocked by that and told Giovanni to stop that. "What's it going to be then Mewtwo?" asked Giovanni. Mewtwo couldn't bear to see all the pokemon get attacked like this; the cloned pokemon had become his friends.

Mewtwo walked over to the two red machines to trap himself between them. The two Pikachu's and two Growlithe's begged Mewtwo not to do it, because he would get hurt by the machines. "I will not put you in danger anymore" said Mewtwo to the pokemon. He walked between the machines, and then the machines surrounded Mewtwo in a sort of electrical orb. "Now you are mine again Mewtwo," said Giovanni "and this time you will not escape from me again". The electrical orb began to shock Mewtwo a lot, causing him pain. Giovanni took a good look around Mount Quena. "This is a nice habitat," he said "this place will be perfect for a new laboratory for Team Rocket. I will create a big pokemon army here and Mewtwo will become the leader". Team Rocket's helicopters held a lot of equipment to build a new building for Team Rocket, and some of the men began to get to work.

While Team Rocket were working on their new building, Domino had place all the cloned pokemon and Luna, Cullen and the gang into the same prison cell that Jessie and James were in. Jessie and James were let out and became the new janitors for the new building. Ash and Tomo got reunited with Pikachu and Growlithe, but they saw that they and the cloned Pikachu and Growlithe were really hurt. Cullen told Luna to take the sample of the spring water out of his jacket pocket and give it to the pokemon. The two Pikachu's and two Growlithe's each took a sip of the water, and then like magic they were healed at once. "Wow the water is more amazing than I thought it was" said Luna. Domino spoke up. "Now you will be staying here while we build our new Team Rocket building here" she said. "You can't do that!" shouted Misty "this place only belongs to pokemon". "It did used to belong only to pokemon," said Domino "but now it only belongs to Team Rocket". And then she left.

Ash, Tomo, Misty and Brock started to get really angry with Team Rocket. "That Team Rocket is more bad news than I said they were" said Brock. "We should do something," said Tomo "I mean we can't let Team Rocket get away with this". "I agree with Tomo," said Misty "but what can we do?" "The only thing we can do is hope that Togetic has warned the bug pokemon around Purity Canyon" said Ash. Just then the clone pokemon in the prison cell started to speak. "Hey what's wrong?" sked Luna. "The pokemon are saying that the bug pokemon are coming here," said Meowth "and they are very angry with what the humans are doing here. They have come to attack them and stop them".

Meowth was right. Swarms of Butterfree, Beedrill, Scyther, Scizor and Ledian made their way to Mount Quena, where Team Rocket was. Togetic was flying with them, and she hoped that her trainer was all right. Team Rocket didn't expect a bug pokemon attack and were outnumbered by them; even Giovanni was taken by surprise with them. The Butterfree sprayed their stun spore at the Team Rocket members, the Beedrill tried to sting them, and the Scyther tried to slash them. Even Domino had trouble with them. The Scizor used hyper beam at the machines and equipment to destroy the Team Rocket building. Everyone in the prison cell heard the commotion. "I think the bug pokemon are over throwing Team Rocket" said Ash. Just then an explosion destroyed the prison bars. "Hey we're free" said Tomo. "Okay everybody out" said Ash. At that moment Togetic turned up and flew into Ash's arms. "Well done of gathering the bug pokemon Togetic" said Ash, and then he returned her. The gang and the all the pokemon ran out of the cave. Luna and Cullen ran to where the spring was, hoping it had not been contaminated.

As Team Rocket was distracted by the bug pokemon, the gang and the two Pikachu's, Growlithe's and Meowth's had a chance to go where Mewtwo was. Mewtwo was still struggling within the electric orb and was getting weaker by the minute. Once he saw the clone Pikachu, Growlithe and Meowth he was glad that they were safe. "Mewtwo," said Ash "I heard from Meowth that you saved my Pikachu and Tomo's Growlithe. What can we do to help you now?" "Stop these machines" said Mewtwo. There was way to turn then off without a controller because the cables off the machines were all sealed up, and even a few tackles didn't stop them. Mewtwo used his power to try to destroy the machines, but it made him more hurt than ever. Ash told the Pikachu's to use thunderbolt on one of the machines, and Tomo told the Growlithe's to use flamethrower on the other machine. The machines got destroyed at once and Mewtwo was free, but he was in a real lot of pain. The two Pikachu's spoke to Mewtwo. "They are saying come to the spring Mewtwo" Meowth translated. "That spring did revive the Pikachu's and Growlithe's," said Brock "so it might help Mewtwo". "So let's go there now" suggested Ash.

At that moment Giovanni and Team Rocket turned up. "Mewtwo belongs to me," said Giovanni "and I alone decide whether Mewtwo survives or not". "No you won't!" shouted Misty. "We won't let you!" shouted Brock. "Yeah!" shouted Tomo. Misty released her Staryu, Seaking, Totodile and two Poliwhirls to battle. Brock released his Onix, Graveler, Weepinbell, Pineco and Golbat to battle. Tomo released his Teddiursa, Magby, Elekid, Ledian and Smoochum to battle. Ash picked up Mewtwo and started to walk away. All the wild bug pokemon and the cloned pokemon turned up to fight Team Rocket too. "Very well then," said Giovanni "I will crush all of you".

Meowth saw Jessie and James in a cave behind him and together they went into hiding. They feared that if their boss saw them they could be in trouble.

Ash spoke with Mewtwo while he was carrying him to the spring. "It's been a long time since we last met Mewtwo" he said. "Wait, does that mean you remember meeting me on New Island?" asked Mewtwo. "Yes, my memories didn't get erased like the other trainers," said Ash "my psychic powers protected my memories from your psychic powers". Mewtwo was surprised by that and was also surprised about Ash helping him. He had never been helped by a human before. "Why are you helping me?" asked Mewtwo. "Because you saved my Pikachu and my little brother's Growlithe, so I'm saving you in return" said Ash. "You are a unique human," said Mewtwo "one of a kind". Soon they reached the spring. Luna and Cullen were at the spring. Ash explained to them about Mewtwo needing the spring to heal. "Wait Ash," said Cullen "the spring might get contaminated if you get that pokemon near it". "Sorry but Mewtwo needs this spring's healing power or it will die" said Ash, and he threw Mewtwo into the spring.

While Mewtwo was getting healed by the spring, he began to have thoughts. "This water is healing me, just as it heals other pokemon who belong to this world," he said to himself "does this mean that I do belong here, even though I was cloned from Mew?"

Back on shore, the spring lake area was getting attacked by Giovanni. "Where is Mewtwo?" demanded Giovanni. He was after Mewtwo again. "Leave this spring alone!" shouted Cullen "You'll end up destroying it!" "This area belongs to me," said Giovanni "and I don't care whether is spring is here or not. Suddenly Mewtwo busted out from the lake. "You will not destroy this place!" shouted Mewtwo "It does not belong to you, just as much as I don't belong to you!" Mewtwo released his psychic power all over Mount Quena. When the light faded away, Clarity Lake and the spring were gone, and so were the pokemon.

Clarity Lake, the spring and all the pokemon were inside Mount Quena. Tomo, Brock and Misty were inside too and so were Jessie, James and Meowth. "This is incredible," said Brock "I reckon Mewtwo decided to move the lake and spring here so that they would be protected from humans". Tomo noticed that Ash wasn't with them. "Where's big brother?" he asked. "I don't know," replied Misty "and I don't see Ash, Pikachu or Mewtwo anywhere either".

Mewtwo was with Ash and Pikachu in another cave of Mount Quena. "Why have you separated me from the others Mewtwo?" asked Ash. "I wished to speak to you in private," replied Mewtwo "when I was in pain from that man's machines and when I was being healed from the spring, I felt it all. I felt everything that any pokemon feels when it is in pain or recovering, even though I was cloned from the original Mew". "Just because you were cloned from Mew, it does not mean that you are different than Mew," said Ash "you are just you. Since you can feel pain and other emotions that other pokemon can, it means that you are still a pokemon no matter what". Pikachu agreed with Ash. Mewtwo looked into Ash's eyes. "Your eyes show that you speak the truth and honestly" he said. He produced a purple and white pokeball. "Hey that's a master ball," said Ash "I heard that it can capture any pokemon with no trouble, and you wouldn't need to weaken the pokemon to use it. But why do you have one with you?" "This was at Team Rocket's headquarters when I first became their slave," said Mewtwo "they were saving this for capturing Mew. I took it with me when I first escaped from them, so that they wouldn't use this ever. I'm giving it to you because I want you to catch me Ash". "What?!" gasped Ash. "You have helped me understand about myself," said Mewtwo "but I want to learn more, and I believe that being your pokemon will help me understand more". Ash was speechless. "But are you sure that you want to be caught? He asked "I mean you prefer being a free pokemon". "My desire to be captured by you is final, please capture me". Ash took the master ball from Mewtwo and then used it to capture Mewtwo, and then he released him from the master ball. "Being in the pokeball is more unconfutable than I thought it was" said Mewtwo. "I take you wish to stay out of the pokeball?" asked Ash. "Yes and I wish to travel around the world alone" said Mewtwo. "You maybe my pokemon now, but it does not mean that you don't have the right to choose what you want to do" said Ash. Mewtwo places his right hand on the master ball and then a light appeared on it. "From now on," he said "whenever you need me place your hand on the master ball and then you and I will be able to contact each other through telepathy". "I understand" said Ash. "Now I need to take of one last thing" said Mewtwo.

Mewtwo teleported himself, Ash and Pikachu to where the others were. Tomo, Misty and Brock were relieved to know that Ash and Pikachu were okay. Mewtwo turned to the clone pokemon. "After everything that has happened, I have now decided that all of you shall now live in the wild outside Mount Quena" he said. The clone Pikachu spoke up. "You ask me that you and the others will be living in the world where all other pokemon live?" asked Mewtwo. Pikachu nodded. "Yes," replied Mewtwo "I now realize that we all have the right to decided what we want to do with our lives, even though we are clone pokemon. So you will all live in your natural habitats in the wild". The clone Pokemon began to cheer, because they all wanted to leave Mount Quena and live with other pokemon in the wild.

Next Mewtwo spoke to Ash, Tomo, Brock and Misty. "I would appreciate it that you do not speak about any of this to anyone" he said to them. "You don't need to worry Mewtwo" said Ash. "Ash is right," said Misty "we will never reveal this to the public". "Yeah especially what happened today" said Brock. "We won't tell anyone either" said three voices. The voices belonged to Jessie, James and Meowth. "It's true that we are members of Team Rocket, but this is something that's worth kept a secret even from the boss" said Jessie. "That's right," said James "especially after all the really bad stuff they did here". "Yeah, even I know how to keep secrets" said Meowth.

Mewtwo understood that the gang and Jessie and James would never reveal the secrets of Mount Quena, so he let them keep their memories. But what he intended to do was erase the memories of Giovanni, Domino and the other Team Rocket members of Mount Quena and of Mewtwo and the clone pokemon. That way they would never come after Mewtwo and the clone pokemon again, and nor would they disturb Mount Quena again. Mewtwo also wanted to erase Luna and Cullen's memories of Mount Quena; their desire of researching the spring would have put it in jeopardy. Together with the wild Butterfree's powder, Team Rocket's memories and Luna and Cullen's memories of Mount Quena and Mewtwo were all erased from their minds. Then Mewtwo used his psychic powers to teleport the clone pokemon to different places to live. The water pokemon went to live in the sea and the other pokemon went to live in forests, mountains and meadows. "Will you be alright now that the clone pokemon are gone?" Ash asked Mewtwo. "It's alright," said Mewtwo "the clone pokemon had always wanted to live freely outside Mount Quena, so I wanted to grant their wish". Then Mewtwo flew into the air to see the world and the gang and Jessie and James left Mount Quena on hot air balloons. So Mount Quena was safe and the clone pokemon were free to roam about in the pokemon world.

Giovanni and the rest of Team Rocket were teleported away from Mount Quena after their memories were erased. "It's strange, I feel like I have been utterly defeated" said Giovanni. He, Domino and the rest of Team Rocket left in their helicopters immediately, before they were spotted by anyone.

As for Luna and Cullen, well they had forgotten everything about what happened on Mount Quena and what they discovered there, but Cullen and Luna decided to stay with each other. Apparently they had a lot more common with each other, other than besides research.

With the incident on Mount Quena was over with, the gang could now continue their journey. Ash had Mewtwo's master ball clipped on a necklace around his neck, so that they would always keep in contact with each other. "I find it amazing that you actually captured Mewtwo Ash" said Misty. "I'm surprised myself Misty," said Ash "I never thought that Mewtwo would ever want to be caught by anyone". "Mewtwo probably found a friend in you Ash," said Brock "which is why he wanted you to capture him". Ash knew that Brock was right.

So Ash and Mewtwo were now partners and Mewtwo knew that he would never be a servant to Ash, but his friend.

* * *

Sorry this took so long readers, trying to figure out how to rewrite Mewtwo Returns was not easy. I know I made a lot of changes, but I did say that I would be making a lot of changes in the pokemon movies. I didn't consider Mewtwo Returns part of the Pokemon Movie Line or Pokemon Episodes Line, so I decided to write it separately. It didn't make any sense that some of Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn's offspring was baby Nidoqueens; they should have been baby female Nidoran so I rewrote them as baby female Nidoran. What has happened with Ash's capture of Mewtwo is that Mewtwo is Ash's pokemon, but Mewtwo is flying across the pokemon world to know about it himself, but he and Ash will keep in contact with each other through telepathy, especially when Ash will need him in emergencies against villains.


End file.
